1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible core element movably supported in a conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The motion transmitting remote control assemblies to which the subject invention pertains are assemblies typically used for positioning of transmission shift members in automobiles, throttle controls, hood latches, and the like. These assemblies include a conduit extending along an axis and a flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported by the conduit. The core element is adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled (such as an automobile transmission), and at another end to a manual actuator (such as a transmission shift lever).
One such motion transmitting remote control assembly is disclosed in the Korean Registration No. 20-0226031 wherein an end fitting extends along an axis for surrounding and supporting the conduit. A support body extends along the axis and presents an open ended bore surrounding and in radial spaced relationship to the end fitting. An annular isolator is disposed in the bore and engages the end fitting and the support body for attenuating vibrations therebetween. A cap is disposed on the support body to close the open ended bore.
Another such prior art assembly is disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Publication Application 2009/0019964, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,027, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent also discloses an end fitting extending along an axis for surrounding and supporting the conduit. A support body extends along the axis and presents an open ended bore surrounding and in radial spaced relationship to the end fitting. An annular isolator is disposed in the bore and engages the end fitting and the support body for attenuating vibrations therebetween. A cap is disposed on the support body to close the open ended bore.
Additionally, it is common in the manufacturing of a motion transmitting remote control assembly to utilize an injection molding process to form one or more components of the assembly. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,689 to Uneme wherein the entire support body is molded about the annular isolator. However, as the disclosure indicates, the injection molding process can have a negative impact on the performance of the annular isolator as a result of the compression forces being placed upon the annular isolator as the molded component is formed. In addition, the shrinkage of the component following the molding process can also lead to additional compression forces being placed upon the annular isolator. As a result, the '689 Patent attempts to reduce these compression forces through utilization of a specific resin composition during the molding process. However, this process is limited to a small range of resin compositions and thus requires strict manufacturing tolerances.